Lost and Found
by Kirabaros
Summary: Often there are times when one can lose their marbles both literally and figuratively. Set post-Cage, Sam and Dean deal with a medicated Angela while she tries to find something that was lost.


**Lost and Found**

It was an awkward scene at the kitchen table of the Singer House. Then again it was more of the kind of 'what the hell' moment. For Dean and Bobby, it was more like watching the sane go insane as they watched the scene unfold regarding their favorite girl.

Angela was on her hands and knees and appeared to be searching for something. The strange thing was that she had her face really close to the floor and was… sniffing the floor. As if that weren't bad enough, somehow she managed to convince Cas to join in; at least he wasn't sniffing the ground. What they were looking for was anybody's guess.

Dean glanced at Bobby and then at the pair on the ground and asked, "Um… Angie, what are you doing?"

"Looking for lost marbles."

"Marbles?"

"Yeah. I lost some marbles," Angela replied continuing her systematic search. "Cas is helping."

Dean looked at Bobby and Bobby replied, "Okay but why the kitchen?"

"No idea. Just the smell."

That certainly explained the need to sniff the ground. The thing about the lost marbles… that was not too farfetched an idea. It was only a couple of weeks since she came back from the Cage and for the most part, things were fairly normal with her except for the occasional jumping when a fly landed on the table.

Dean watched as she said something to Cas and the angel followed her as she trekked to the study and began poking around. "Cas what are you doing?"

"Searching for marbles."

"Why?"

"I was asked to."

That was a no brainer. Even when Cas professed important work to do, he would drop it to cater to her whims. It was cute and funny at first but this had Dean worried. Since she was getting used to being topside again and with no wall like Sam, he was worried she was going to convince the angel to do something like smite a building because she wanted to see fireworks; not that would be the case but the connections she made were scary.

The two hunters watched the pair search meticulously throughout the study. At least Angela was using a controlled version of her abilities. She seemed to have no problem doing that. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, up for debate.

At that moment Sam came in asking, "What's going on?"

Dean motioned to the scene while Bobby said, "Something about lost marbles."

Sam studied the scene for a moment. He did have a nice view of her as he studied her movements. "Huh. Okay."

"Okay? Sam she was sniffing the floorboards like the two mutts prowling around outside," Dean replied gesturing.

"Sensitive nose. She always had that."

"I think she really lost her marbles," Dean replied in a worried tone. "The things she remembers…"

Sam held up his hand to stop Dean. "Relax Dean." He pulled out the familiar tube of prescription meds. He explained, "I found this and it's half empty." He tossed it to his brother.

Dean read the label. No wonder. "Sonofabitch."

"Bad language makes for bad feelings," Angela piped up as she searched under the couch. It was followed by, "Yahtzee." She stood up holding something clenched in her hand. "Thanks for helping Cassy," and she gave the stoic angel a kiss on the cheek.

Sam couldn't help but give a wry smile. He understood why she took half a bottle of pain meds. She told him privately it was like an ache inside her head that she couldn't get rid of no matter what she did except when she slept. It was dangerous to take that much but with the way her body chemistry was… half a bottle was necessary. "You find it Angie?"

"Found the lost marbles," Angela replied beaming.

Bobby turned to go back to his research about Eve, the Mother of all. He muttered something about idjit junkies and stubborn little girls. Dean just watched as Angela studied the things in her hand. He asked, "How long till it wears off?"

"No idea but believe me what she says has purpose to it," Sam replied.

"And if we're not careful she could lose her marbles completely," Dean countered. He watched as she walked over to a side table and put… chess pieces? "You've got to be kidding me."

"I told you it has a purpose to it," Sam replied taking the bottle of pills back. "It's a marble chess set. The hell mutt knocked it over and some of the pieces were lost. Hence she lost her marbles." He was chuckling a little.

Dean gave a mock scowl. "Fine she lost her marbles and she found them again. What's next? She needs a strait jacket?"

Suddenly something hit Dean upside the head. He turned to find that Angela was peering into something. He looked at his feet and saw a chew toy. "What was that about?"

"Bulldog needs to chew out."

Sam laughed out loud while Dean scowled, "I'm not a dog."

Angela had stood up and frowned at Dean with a puzzled look. She had something in her hands as she walked up towards Dean. She took his hand and put what she found in his hand. "Found marbles."

Dean looked in his hand and saw three brightly colored marbles. He remembered these. He lost them when he and Sam were kids. He looked everywhere for them and couldn't find them. He had told Sam they were magic marbles and could take away bad dreams. It was a silly thing but that was when Sam had his nightmares about clowns and he needed something to help the kid sleep. How she found him when he nearly tore the house upside down was something he couldn't grasp. "Thanks Angie."

"You're welcome Deanie."

"Shut up Sam," Dean muttered in warning as he held the three tiny marbles. He gave a slight shake of his head and motioned for Sam to watch her. He left to find Bobby and give a hand with what they were looking for. He did manage to pocket them thoughtfully.

Sam just shook his head in an amused manner. He looked to see Angela looking at him. "Done finding marbles?" He peered in her eyes and saw that the glassy look had gone. It might have been gone for a while.

"Down here for now," Angela gestured at the study. She then pointed at the side of her head, "Up here, not even close." She rubbed her forehead, "I guess my obsession to 'find' something to make it stop transposed on my obsession to find my missing marble pieces. Tick still hasn't gone away."

Sam held the tube. He debated on handing it over. In the end he held it out to her and asked, "Do you want the other half?"

"Hell no. I kept seeing the marble thief," Angela replied and she wasn't joking since she saw something in the drug induced haze. "I can't stay in a drug induced state. I guess I'll just do what I can." She shrugged her shoudlers in resignation.

Sam nodded and pocketed the tube. He would hold onto it just in case. He approached slowly and grasped her shoulders gently. "You know that we're here right?" He asked the question gently while searching her face as if he could find what was wrong.

Angela smiled and replied, "I know. Thank you. You've helped a lot." She gave Sam a kiss on the lips. "I guess I need to make up for my loony stage to Dean and Bobby. Do you think pie and an oatcake?"

Sam couldn't resist giving a kiss in return along with a chuckle. "Whatever you feel like." He watched as she dusted herself off and went to the kitchen. It was up to her how she wanted to handle this but he would be there for her as she always was for him.

"Sam."

Sam turned in time to catch something that Angela tossed at him. After catching it, he looked at it. It turned out to be a turquoise marble totem from a reservation that Dad had a hunt at. Like Dean, he lost it here. It fell out through a hole in his jacket pocket and Dean literally tore up the house to find it because he wanted it back. After all that, she found it like she found the other marbles. Sam pocketed the totem after rubbing it. He watched her pull out the necessary ingredients for whatever she was doing and thought that maybe the drugs put into perspective what she was looking for. He would just be there to help her find it.

* * *

**A/N:** Nothing like a dose of meds to put one's view into perspective. Enjoy.


End file.
